


Taking Care of the Protector

by MistressSilverTongue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Touch-Starved, implied pack orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressSilverTongue/pseuds/MistressSilverTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff doesn't believe he deserves intimacy. He hasn't touched or been touched by anyone since his wife died. Derek and the pack set out to show the Sheriff just how wrong he is. He definitely deserves some helping hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of the Protector

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed amd posted at 3am sorry about mistakes!

“Stiles is going to kill me” Derek gritted out as he gently propped the Sheriff up on his own kitchen table.

“Can’t kill you if he doesn’t know about it” The Sheriff grunted back as he gingerly worked his shirt off, trying to hide his grimace as the drying blood pulled on his still bleeding wound.

“You think he won’t find out you were shot?” Derek demanded as he grabbed a dish rag to wet.

“I wasn't shot, I was grazed” the Sheriff tried to defend as Derek cleaned him up and bound his cut.

“Uh huh, look here” Derek grunted as he continued to inspect the Sheriff for any other injuries he might be hiding. If Derek ever wondered where Stiles got it from, he didn’t anymore.

“I’m fine. I’ve shed more bleed trying to keep up with Stiles. Go home, let the pups now you’re ok” the Sheriff said. Derek rolled his eyes at the Sheriff’s blatant attempt of trying to distract him from check for more injuries. Unfortunately for him, Derek knew Stiles. He was now immune to the Stilinski babble technique.

Derek just huffed as he slid his hand over the wound, pulling the pain away. He was just thinking about letting the Sheriff get away with his lie when he noticed the silence in the room. Derek startled as he realized he couldn’t hear the Sheriff breathing and jerked his head up to see the Sheriff's flushed face and half open lids.

“Sheriff” Derek called in concern, hand moving to grip the back of his neck and force eye contact. His concern was cut short however, when the Sheriff moaned.

“Sheriff” Derek whispered as he licked his bottom lip, eyes hooding when the Sheriff whimpered at the light squeeze Derek gave the back of his neck.  

Slowly, hesitantly, Derek lowered his head to the Sheriffs neck inhaling his scent and let out a soft rumble at the pure want pouring out of him. Derek’s eyes flashed at the amount of desire the Sheriff obviously spent a lot of time and energy hiding.

Nosing his way up the Sheriff neck and over his cheek, Derek slowly made his way up to his ear. The Sheriff tilted his head to give him room and moaned as Derek gently took the lobe in his mouth and tugged.

“No!” the Sheriff gasped out, eyes flying open and arms coming up to grip at Derek’s forearms. Derek froze but didn’t move from his spot. Just stood there breathing on his ear as the Sheriff tried to pull himself together to talk.

“We, I, we can’t, not right, not worth…”the sheriff started to stammer out before Derek cut him off with a deep growl. It would seem stubbornness wasn’t the only thing Stiles inherited from his father.     

“You” Derek growled out, tightening his grip on the Sheriff forcing him to make eye contact, “Are a strong, capable, man. Who’s made the pack feel protected, who makes me feel safe. You are worth EVERYTHING” Derek stated with conviction.

“Now let me thank you, let me take care of you” Derek whispered before claiming his mouth. And the Sheriff? The Sheriff was done fighting. He let himself go lax in Derek’s grip. Whimpered shamelessly as Derek lifted him up and placed him on top of the table. Groaned as Derek sank to his knees and tore open his pants. Sank his fingers in Derek’s hair and pulled him closer as Derek swallowed his cock. It was over for the Sheriff embarrassingly fast.

After, Derek had collected the shaking Sheriff in his arms. Carried him upstairs, placed him in bed, and held him through the night whispering sweet nothings and petting him the entire time.

The Sheriff didn’t really believe it. He thought surely it was just for that one night. Adrenalin had been high. Derek didn’t really see him that way. Except, Derek came back. And kept coming back to tell him how amazing he was, how much the pack respected him, how much the pack needed him.

It was during one of those nights, after Derek had ridden him into oblivion and back, that Derek brought up full moon pack meetings.

“You should come next week” Derek said from above the Sheriff, hands running thought his hair as they both tried to regain their breath.  

“What? You need the Sheriff to keep the pups from cheating at monopoly?” he asked with a snort.

“…”

“Derek?” the Sheriff asked pulling himself up to look at him as Derek stay suspiciously silent.

“Is uh, is that what Stiles told you we do?” Derek fumbling asked, still avoiding the Sheriff’s gaze.

“No that’s what I assumed…” the Sheriff said eyes narrowing at the blush spread across Dereks cheeks.

“Well, it’s more, more of like what we do here” Derek started, taking a deep breath and looking down directly into the Sheriffs eyes

“We take care of each other. Sometimes that means ‘puppy piles’ and sometimes that calls for more intimate care”

“I don’t think the pups would want…”The Sheriff started trying to hide just how much he wanted that. Wanted to be taken care of by the whole pack. Wanted to finally stop fighting his desire for his son and just let Stiles take care of him, fully. It was dangerous how much he wanted that and how wrong it was for him to want that. As usual though Derek cut him off and this time he went for the kill.

“Stiles has been asking about you. He says he is worried about you and while he admits you’ve started to look better he’s still worried” Derek whispered into his ear

“But…”

“Don’t you want that? Your pup swallowing you cock down as Scott eats you out. Isaac sucking on your perk nipples as Eric sits on your face” Derek continues whisper depravity to the Sheriff as Derek rolls him over. Continues promising the Sheriff his darkest desire while he starts kissing and licking his way down the Sheriffs body. Tells him how he can have everything, all he has to do is say yes, as he worships him.

As always the Sheriff gives in.

The night of the full moon the Sheriff is a nervous wreck when Derek picks him up. Still finding it hard to believe that Derek is telling the truth despite his promises. Continues a stream of weak protest all the way up to Derek’s door where Derek turns and pins him to the closed door making him whimper.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to you understand that right?” Derek asks like the Sheriff isn’t the grown up here. Like the Sheriff isn’t the one who’s supposed to be asking that. Like…

“Relax” Derek whispered into his ear making him shiver before nodding his consent. Derek opens the door walking the Sheriff in backwards while nuzzling his neck.

“Dad?”  the Sheriff freezes hearing his son before taking a deep breath and turning around. And God there is his son, his little boy, looking at him with such hope. Stiles tentatively takes a step forward. Then another and another when the Sheriff makes no move to run until he is right in front of him. Gracefully and maintaining eye contact, Stiles sinks to his knees in front of him, hesitantly laying his hands in his thighs and, still getting no negative reaction, sighs and nuzzles into his thighs. The sheriff swallows and closes his eyes on a chocked of moan.

Peeking out under his eyelids, the Sheriff catches a glimpse of the pack in the background still holding off. All of them watching him with a hunger in their eyes that sends a shiver of desire through his body. With a whimper the Sheriff surrenders completely to the pack, sinking back into Derek’s hold and moaning out a “Please”.

That was apparently all the pack needed. Converging on him, they all started to nuzzle and pet, lick and kiss anything part of him they could get their hands on.

The Sheriff started hosting pack nights at his house.       

**Author's Note:**

> Update! So, following in the amazing Kinkyfics footsteps, I have decided to make a tumblr and name for all my more uh hum "adult" fics. You can find me on tumblr at mistresssilvertongue.tumblr.com feel free to stop by and chat!


End file.
